m3ofandomcom-20200213-history
Rare Monster Hunting guide with some effective tweaks and tricks
Please read this page before if you haven't done it yet or also know it. You will find some in-game as well as technical tips and tricks here. Hunting zeniths and Legendaries They are easy to find just Legendaries will require you some patience, you can use the technical tricks given in this page. Hunting ancients Ancients are extremely rare but with these tips and tricks you can find event ancients in 10 minutes(not always it could be much quicker like 1 step or time consuming like 2 hours). In-Game Here are some tips that are gonna help. Use attractive player Attractive player costs 7,500 gold in the market. It boosts the chance of wild monsters appearing by 2X. It will help! Check your escape counters Make sure that your zenith escape counter is 0X, keep fighting some zeniths in-between the hunt to reset the couner, faint them anyways. Why? Because more chance of zeniths or legendaries appearing means less chance of ancients appearing! Try to hunt event ancients You can see in the event chat that ancients events appear frequently, the monsters that are not currently catchable in any map will get an event, but that does not implies to ancient so they will still appear whether they are catchable in any map or not. Why? Because non event ancients have 0.01% chance of appearing while event ancients have 0.03% chance, which is just 0.01% less than that of legendaries. Use keyboard to hunt You will get a warning message if you encounter a zenith, legendary or ancient. So keep spamming arrow keys and r key (shortcut for run) on a monster habitat like left, r , right, r left ,r. Technical Some technical things that help. Its not a flash or unity mmo, its speed is NOT boosted by RAM thingies. Faster connection helps to move and run faster as it does not loads between actions as slower connection do, loading between walking and running which interrupts hunting. What non-techy things can I do to increase browsing speed Hide chat screen after finding the event you were looking for, it will increase performance, close any video or webpage loading, say no to any downloads. Get Mozilla The game is designed to run with Mozilla Firefox and Google Chrome, other browsers may encounter problems. Mozilla is faster than Chrome and can be tweaked to increase speed, Chrome can't. If you have a slow connection or it is just not enough for the game, try the tweaks. Tweaks Type about:config in your browser's address bar, click on I accept the risk, don't worry its 100% safe I tried it, trust me! Search for browser.cache.use_new_backend and you will get two results - browser.cache.use_new_backend and browser.cache.use_new_backend_temp. Double click on the browser.cache.use_new_backend 's integer value 0 and set it to 1. Now you shall be able to browse with increased speed but if that didn't help you can also enable pipelining but you don't have to! See below... Fasterfox extension There's a extension for Mozilla Firefox called Fasterfox, it increases the browsing speed and even slow connections can experience flawless gameplay and much increased browsing speed with the extension and the above tweak! I tried it with a slow connection, trust me! Oh sorry, I forgot the installation link to Fasterfox, here it is! Conclusion If this does not help, gee ! you have a super slow connection, go get a faster one. Remember it requires patience, a lot of it to hunt ancients, even more with non event ones. Event ones can be found in ten minutes to 1-2 hours. But non-event ancients may take you 30mins, 1-2 hours to 2 days! Happy Hunting Trainers